Surprises
by AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234
Summary: takes place after last olympian. two new very powerful half-bloods come to camp. but who are their parents? does one have the power to destroy or save the world?  a girl, a prophecy, a secret, a broken heart, and many many surprises rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so here it is. The first chapter of my PJO fanfic. Can't take all the credit though. My bffl Emily is my co-author. I think she deserved more than a dedication so I made her a character. Just to let you know Jason is a character from the lost hero. You'll meet him later on. Hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters Ivy, Emily, Katherine, Matt and Eva. You'll see Eva, Katherine and Matt later on.**

**Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to spell Chiron's name when he's a teacher, that would be great. Is it Brunner? I'll need it for later in the story. Sorry for grammar mistakes and if you guys like twilight you should check out my other story "forever and always?"**

Chapter1

Percy pov

One week. Just one week of school before winter break and me, Grover and Annabeth can take Emily and Ivy to camp. Me and Annabeth came right away to help Grover after he sent a panicked Iris message saying that he found two powerful half-bloods and could smell monsters everywhere.

They should be at camp and claimed already. They are over the age when kids usually go to camp. Ivy turned sixteen in September and Emily is turning sixteen tomorrow.

Oh, and guess what. I saw someone that I hoped I would never have to see ever again. Hades personal servant herself, Alecto. That's right. The nerve that fury must have to mess with me a second time. I mean really, does she _want _me to turn her to dust again.

She is posing as a Latin teacher this time. A _Latin _teacher. She'll do that perfectly. She did speak Latin all the time. I just hope she doesn't try to pull any crap before we have the chance to tell Emily and Ivy about their heritage.

Again, I have no such luck.

Annabeth, Grover, Emily, Ivy and I walked into Latin and Alecto was staring at Em and Ivy like they were juicy hams put on her table at Christmas dinner and she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Then her gazed locked on me and Grover.

"Nice to see you again son of Poseidon." She said with a wicked grin stretching across her face.

"Percy, what is she talking about and why did she call you son of Poseidon?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know what she's talking about, don't worry about her, she's probably just a senile old lady like the rest of the substitutes." I reassured her, then whispered to Annabeth and Grover, "It's Alecto."

"Ms. Dodds ?" Grover asked surprised.

I just nodded. He looked at her and her creepy smile widened. That's a really creepy smile. Like she knew something didn't. Which is probably true. The five of us went and sat in our usual seats.

"Hello students my name is Ms. Dodds and I will be substituting your class for a couple of months until they can find a more permanent replacement for Ms. Tirret."

"What happened to Ms. Tirret?" asked one of the girls in the class. I think her name was Margret.

"Ms. Tirret was _forced to retire._" Alecto told us saying the last part in a way that made us know she meant fired. A couple of people laughed and I saw Ivy and Emily high five under the table.

"What did you guys do?" I asked Ivy because she was sitting right next to me.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Me and Emily took all the names out of the bullybox and put in like 500 strips of paper with Ms. Tirret's name on them so the counselor would tell the principal and Ms. Tirret would get fired for being a jerk. And it worked!"

I could barely contain my laughter as Alecto started to talk. "Okay class, since it's my first day I don't have a lesson plan so why don't you all go outside to the butterfly garden or wherever else you want." We all got up and started to go out the door when she said, "except for you four" pointing at me, Annabeth, Emily and Ivy.

"If they stay I'm staying too." Grover said. By this time all the mortals were out of the room and doing whatever.

"Fine satyr, have it your way." Just as she finished talking, she turned into her real vulture like form and went after Emily.

"Percy! Help!" Emily screamed. I quickly took out riptide and uncapped it. I jabbed the monster through the middle from behind. Monster dust exploded all over Emily and she yelled, "What the heck was that thing!"

"A fury" Annabeth said before I could answer. She then turned to me, "So much for taking them to camp next week. We have to take them now. Emily, call your mom and tell her you'll be staying with Ivy and not to worry. Ivy, call your mom. Tell her you're on your way home and that it's time for you to go to camp. She'll know what I'm talking about."

They both did what Annabeth told them to do and we are now on our way to Ivy's hose so her mom can drive us to camp.

"Ivy I think you should know that your fa-" Ms. Johnson (Ivy's mom) started but I cut her off.

"Ms. Johnson I think we should wait for her to get claimed for her to know who her father is exactly." I suggested.

"Okay. But I can tell her what he is right or do you want her to wait until she gets to camp?" she asked.

"That's completely your choice, Ms. Johnson but if you decide to tell her, speak loud enough for Emily to hear too so we don't have to explain it again." I told her.

She nodded and started to talk to Ivy and Emily. "Well girls, your parent is a god. Ivy, your father is a god. Emily, since you were adopted, I don't know if your godly parent is your mom or your dad."

"It's my dad." Emily said seeming completely sure.

"How do you know?" Grover asked.

"My adopted mom knew my biological mom. No one knew who my biological father was except my biological mom, so I think my godly parent is my dad."

Logical enough. I wonder who their parents are.

"Who are your guys' godly parents?" Emily asked.

Annabeth answered first, "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Grover answered next, "Not a demigod. I'm a satyr."

"That's awesome! I'm friends with a goat boy!" Ivy said and everyone chuckled.

"How about you Percy?" Ivy asked.

"Poseidon, god of the seas." I answered. I glanced at the two new demigods to see their reactions.

Ivy had a look of awe on her face and Emily a look of shock that quikly turned into a look of knowing. I wonder what's up with that.

We sat in silence the last few minutes to camp, me, Annabeth, and Grover letting the information sink into the girls' brains.

We pulled up to Half-Blood hill and we could smell the welcoming aroma of strawberries. Ivy kissed her mom goodbye and everyone else said goodbye and thanked her for the ride.

Annabeth led the group up the hill. Grover started to tell the girls all about our first quest and I came up the hill at the back of the group with riptide drawn in case any monsters decided to jump out and attack us.

I heard rustling in the bushes to our left and pointed my sword where the noise was coming from. And out of the bushes came Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey girl what's up?" I said scratching my pet hellhound behind her ear.

Just then Nico burst out of the bushes, out of breath. "Mrs. O'Leary, I told you not to run away from me!" he panted. Then his eyes landed on me. "Oh hey Percy! Where's your girlfriend?"

"Right here Nico."Annabeth said coming down the hill, Emily, Ivy, and Grover following.

"Hey Annabeth! Who are the newbies?" he asked indicating Emily and Ivy.

Emily stepped forward. "The _newbies_ have names." She said a little angrily.

Nico could finally get a good look at her because before she was at the back of the group. His eyes widened and he looked stunned. It looked like his eyes were popping out of his head. It was quite comical.

"Ugh..Umm… S-sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to offend you or a-anything." He stuttered nervously. You could tell he liked her. Already you can see that he'd do anything to make her happy. Hopefully Emily can see that. Nico deserves someone that will make him happy and so does Emily.

Emily softened immediately when she saw how nervous he was. Then she was all perky and nice again when she started to talk. "It's okay! I'm Emily Joyce!" She said. Man, I swear she's bipolar.

Nico wasn't as nervous once he saw that she wasn't mad anymore. "I'm Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades. What's your name?" he asked Ivy.

"Ivy Johnson." She said.

"Okay, Ivy, Emily, it's time for you to get your first look at camp." Grover said.

We met Chiron at the top of the hill. He said to Emily and Ivy, "Hello, I'm Chiron. I'm your camp director and welcome to camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: so? wat do you think? good? bad? R and R. BTW Nico is the same age as the others in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey! I want to let you guys know that I **_**really, really **_**appreciate reviews (hint hint wink wink ) Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Remember, READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES! Thanx for reviewing.**

Emily POV

"Wow. This is amazing." I heard Ivy whisper.

I probably would have been amazed too if it weren't for the gigantic dog sniffing my butt. Truth be told it was scaring me. I haven't had a very good past with big dogs.

When I was seven years old I was attacked by a Rottweiler. It was horrible. Ever since then I've been terrified of big dogs. I've been told only thing to fear is fear itself. And I do. I think a dog that's twice your size trying to eat your face off categorizes with fear.

"Percy, can you get this dog off of me?" I asked him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"What's the matter Emmy, scared of dogs?" Nico said in a teasing voice.

"First of all Nico, I almost got my face eaten off by a Rottweiler when I was seven, so yeah I'm afraid of dogs! And secondly, only my friends can call me Emmy." I told him.

"Aren't we friends?" he asked. I could tell he liked me so I decided to have a little fun with him and tease a little bit.

"Maybe." I said sweetly and walked down the hill towards the cabins. I looked around and saw all the other campers doing their daily activities. I saw some doing archery and others sword fighting.

I wondered around a little bit, not knowing what to do. I sat on the beach and looked out over the ocean, amazed at how one man can control it all. Especially that man being my dad.

**a/n: oooooooohh! Cliffy! How does she know Poseidon is her dad? Read next chapter to find out! Sorry I know it's short but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Please don't kill me! I promise i'll update ASAP. Please check out my other story! Abbbbbbbbbbbbbb. That was for you Em. (dont worry readers its an inside joke)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I've got some 'splainin to do for the last chapter so here's the story**

_recap:__I wondered around a little bit, not knowing what to do. I sat on the beach and looked out over the ocean, amazed at how one man can control it all. Especially that man being my dad._

Emily pov:

I found out Percy was my twin brother as soon as I met him. He told me about his family. His mom's name is Sally Jackson and nobody knows who his father is except for her (I now know that's a lie). My adoptive mom told me everything she knew about my biological family. She knew Sally. She told me I had a twin brother but she didn't know his name. She told me my mom's name was Sally Jackson and only Sally knew who my father was. I thought it was weird that mine and Percy's stories were so similar then I came to the conclusion that he had to be my brother. I never told him. We also look alike. Same black hair and green eyes.

One detail I almost forgot to mention. My birthday isn't tomorrow, it's August 18. Same as Percy's. When I was younger, my adoptive mom (I'm just going to call her mom)told me we had to pretend my birthday was December 12. I never questioned her because I trust my mom.

I asked Percy and Annabeth who their godly parents were because if I knew Percy's then I knew mine.

Poseidon. Wow. I can't believe my dad is the god of the seas.

"Hey Emily. Do you want me to show you around camp?" I turned around and saw Percy standing there.

"Sure" I said and followed him around. He showed me the archery range, the sword fighting arena, the climbing wall, the pavilion, and all the cabins.

"Since your undetermined you can stay in any cabin you want until your claimed. Hopefully you'll get claimed tonight. If not then tomorrow for sure." Percy said.

I only nodded. Just then a conch horn sounded and I jumped.

Percy chuckled at me and said, "Don't worry, that just means it's time for dinner. You and Ivy can sit at my table with me and Grover if you want."

"That sounds great." I said. We caught up to Grover, Annabeth, Ivy and Nico on our way to the pavilion.

"Hey guys! Remember to scrape a portion of your food into the fire as an offering to the gods." Annabeth told us.

"Kay!" me and Ivy said at the same time. We got our food and scraped some into the fire. I heard Ivy whisper "to the gods" as she scraped in some food and I did the same.

We went and sat down at the Poseidon table with Grover and Percy. Annabeth had to go sit at the Athena table. We got to the Poseidon table and I saw this big guy sitting there, his back to us. He turned around and yelled, "Percy!" what surprised me the most was that he only had one eye!

I jumped back in surprise and a little fear but Ivy, being the fearless girl she is, walked right up to him and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Ivy!" She said as she shook his hand.

"I'm Tyson!" he said excitedly "Percy is my brother." He finished.

I looked at Percy confused and he said "Cyclops' are children Poseidon has with nature spirits." He explained. "So Tyson is my brother." He finished, patting Tyson's back.

Tyson stood up and gave Percy a bone crushing hug.

"Tyson…. Need to … breath." Percy said trying to get some air into his lungs. Tyson set him down and muttered a sorry. "It's ok big guy." Percy said.

"This is so awesome! Now I have a goat boy _and _a Cyclops as friends!" Ivy said. We all chuckled at her.

After everyone was done eating, we went to the campfire. Everyone was chatting excitedly. Chiron stamped his hoof hard on the ground and everyone was suddenly quiet.

"Two new campers came today and I would like to-" Chiron started but someone Shouted look and pointed to something shining over Ivy's head. It was a glowing yellow lightning bolt.

Everyone knelt and Chiron said "All hail Ivy Johnson, daughter of Zeus."

After a few seconds of silence everyone stood up again, then sat in their seats.

"Well now that we all know Ivy, why don't you stand Emily." Chiron said. I stood up and everyone stared above my head to see if I would be claimed. Nothing happened so Chiron continued, "Everyone, this is Emily Joyce." There was a chorus of "hi" and some snickers from the Ares campers.

I sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the campfire. I wonder why my dad didn't claim me? Does he not care about me, just like Sally didn't and she just gave me away.

"Hey don't worry Em. You'll get claimed tomorrow." Percy said. He must have seen the worried look on my face.

After the campfire a girl with spiky black hair and punk clothes on came up to us. "Hey Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico." She then turned to me and Ivy. "Hi. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and your new sister Emily." She said

"Wow. I've always wanted a sister." I said.

"Good cause now your stuck with me, but don't worry I won't bite." She reassured me.

"Yeah right." Percy said in my ear.

"I heard that seaweed brain!" Thalia said menacingly.

"Bring it on pinecone face!" Percy yelled back. Then Ivy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked, her anger dying down.

"You two fight like brother and sister." She said.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Annabeth said yawning.

"Okay." Percy said. He kissed her goodnight. She walked of towards the Athena cabin. Nico went to the Hades cabin, Percy and Tyson went to the Poseidon cabin.

"I guess I'm staying with you guys." I said.

We all went to the Zeus cabin.

"How come you and me are the same age? Dad wasn't with two people at once, was he?" Ivy asked.

"No. I'm a hunter of Artemis. We are immortal unless we die in battle. So I've been almost sixteen for a few years now." Thalia answered.

"If you're a hunter, shouldn't you be on the hunt?" I asked.

"Chiron said he needed help. And I needed a break anyway" She said.

"We should go to bed." Ivy said.

"Okay" me and Thalia said at the same time. I laid down on my bunk and went to sleep. I had a dream…

**a/n: oooh…. What was her dream about. Is it important? U'll have to wait and see. Please R&R. I won't update till I have 5 reviews. Me updating depends on you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I feel like sleeping right now but I couldn't do that to my fans. I have to write whenever I get the chance even if I only slept two hours this morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my characters. **

_Recap: I laid down on my bunk and went to sleep. I had a dream…_

Emily POV

Dream….

There were three women in the room. I recognized all three. There was my mom, my Aunt Sandra, and then there was Ms. Sally Jackson herself. I recognized her from some pictures my mom showed me.

"She's at camp." My mom told Sally and Sandra. Sally huffed a sigh and relief washed over her features.

Sally turned to Sandra and said "Thank you so much for protecting her, Lady Aphrodite." What? My Aunt Sandra is really Aphrodite? That's crazy.

"It was my pleasure. Emily needed some extra protecting with her special abilities, just as Percy did." San- Aphrodite said.

Sally's face saddened at the mention of her son and she said, "I wish they had been able to meet before Emily knew she was hafblood."

"Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell you Sally, at the beginning of the school year, Emily came home and told me she met a boy named Percy at school and his two friends Annabeth and Grover. They became great friends. They were all always over at Ivy's house. I told you about Ivy, didn't I?" my mom started, Sally nodded and my mom continued, "Turns out she's a halfblood too. I talked to her mother, turns out she's a daughter of Zeus. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover took Emily and Ivy to camp this afternoon." She finished.

Again a look of relief washed over Sally's features and she said, "I'm glad they got to know each other before the stress of being a halfblood was on both of them."

Aphrodite spoke up then. "She knows Percy's her brother. She knows Poseidon is her father. But of course Poseidon has no idea she is even alive. He thinks she died when she got that major injury to her back all those years ago."

"What back injury?" Sally asked surprised.

"Didn't I tell you Sally?" my mom asked. Sally shook her head. My mom told her about a cheerleading accident I had a few years ago. We were practicing in the gym, and they threw me up and I hit the ceiling because they threw me too high. They were all so surprised that I hit the ceiling that they forgot to catch me when I came back down.

"Anyway," my mom said continuing the previous conversation, "Should we tell Poseidon that she's alive?" my mom asked.

Then the dream started to fade just as I heard Aphrodite say "No, that's for her to do herself."

Next thing I knew I felt Ivy gently shaking me awake. "Em, wake up!" she whisper-screamed in my ear.

"hmmmumaaamum" was my intelligent answer.

"Wake up! It's your Birthday!" that's right I never told Ivy what my real birthday was. Well, now's as good a time as ever.

I sat up and started to talk."Ivy, I have something really important to tell you. Today isn't my birthday. It's august 18. I'm already 16. Percy is my twin brother." Then I went into the whole story about how I knew Percy was my brother. Then I told her about my dream last night. I was changing the whole time I was talking by the time I was done we were walking out the door.

I opened the door and Percy was standing there a shocked look plastered on his face.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, annoyed that he had eavesdropped on our conversation.

"Enough." He said. He seemed pretty freaked out.

"Percy, you okay?" Ivy asked. "You look really pale." she observed.

"Not really, I just learned that one of my best friends is actually my twin sister!" he whisper yelled.

"Percy calm down, and don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know until dad does." I said. They both nodded and we went off to breakfast.

Percy POV

I can't believe this! Emily's my sister! How much more messed up can my life get. I was thinking about this on our way to breakfast. The big three children all share a table because there aren't that many campers. Breakfast was pretty uneventful. After breakfast I was putting on my armor for sword fighting practice and Annabeth came up to me. she looked really sad.

"Hey Anna, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods over to Zeus' fist. She sat down at the base of a tree and started to cry. **(a/n: long convo so Percy bold and annabeth **_italics._**)**

"**Annabeth, what's the matter, who did it, I'll beat them up for you even though you don't need my help with that."**

_*sniffles "no one did anything Percy."_

"**Than what's wrong?"**

"_I got accepted into an architecture school." *more sniffling_

"**Annabeth that's great."**

_*shakes head "Percy… the school's in Greece."_

"**Well that's okay. We can Iris message each other every day and-"**

_*shaking head "no Percy. We know that I'm going to get caught up in our school work and you're going to be busy at camp and it just won't work out. W-we have to break up." *cries_

***holding back tears "When do you leave?"**

"_Right now."_

"**Why didn't you tell me earlier?"**

"_Because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before we had to say goodbye."_

"**Goodbye Annabeth."**

"_Goodbye Percy."_

She gave me a hug and one last kiss on the cheek before running of back to camp. I followed slowly for behind, crying and sniffling. I went straight to my cabin without stopping to talk to anyone. I went in and Ivy was sitting on my bed.

"Oh hey Percy Chiron told me to find you so I thought I'd just wait here for-" she started and then she noticed the state I was in. "Oh my gods Percy! What happened?" she asked.

The only thing I could choke out between my broken sobs was "gone… she's gone.."

"Percy, who's gone? Come on. Talk to me Percy. What's wrong."

"Annabeth… She's gone." I said a little more clearly.

"Oh my gods! Is she okay?" she asked.

"No Ivy, it's not like that. She didn't disappear, she left."

"Left? To where?" she asked.

"Greece." I said. She stared at me for a second and then she pulled me into a hug.

I wasn't sobbing anymore and tears were silently cascading down my face. We sat like that for a while, Ivy soothing me and letting my ruin her shirt.

That was the only time I felt completely vulnerable and open. I've never been like this around anyone before. No one has every seen me cry. I knew I was acting like a baby and I didn't care. No one else was ever going to see me like this, ever. No one except for Ivy. She was from now on my comfort, the person I can go to in my time of need.

"Hey Percy?" she said a little while later.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I know you're probably gonna think this is really corny" she chuckled "but I want you to know that I'm always her for you no matter what." she said.

This time I was the one to pull her into a hug. "I know. Thanks Ivy."

"No problem Percy. I have to go. I have to talk to Emily. She says it's really important." She said.

And with one last wave, she walked out of the door.

**a/n: surprise! Sorry to all of the percabeth fans but this tangles in to my plot. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (evil laughter) I wasn't gonna update but I took pity on you people. Review or I won't update! And im SERIOUS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just I've been very busy with school work lately. I'm doing this project for science and it takes up most of my time these days. I'm either working on that or trying to finish the Pendragon books. Oh and in this chapter you have to remember, Nico is the same age as everyone else. So that means he was the same age as Percy when Nico was brought to camp(14 years old). He was brought to the military school when he was 9. I'm making this chapter extra long to make up for taking so long to update.**

Ivy POV (back to right after Emily told her about Percy.)

Wow. Emily and Percy. Twins. Who would've thought. That's another surprise since I've come to camp. The first was Nico Di'Angelo. I know what your thinking, '(confusion).' The thing is I've known Nico and his sister for 7 years, ever since they came to the military academy. We were the best of friends, inseparable. Especially me and Nico. His birthday was about 5 days before mine. When we turned thirteen, we started going out. And I don't mean that stupid "oh my gods you're my boyfriend (a week later) oh my gods I hate you, let's break up" kind of went out. This lasted until a month after I turned 14. Then I had to move. Moving away was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I told him we could stay in touch and to call me but he never did. And when I called him he wouldn't pick up the phone.

I knew what had to do. I had to talk to him. I decided to go after breakfast. Breakfast was uneventful. When I was done eating, I went to go talk to Nico in his cabin. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. I opened the door and walked in to find Nico lying down on his bed. "Oh! Ivy! It's you. What are you doing here?" he said, sitting up.

"Nico, do you realize who I am?"

"Yeah your Ivy Johnson, Daughter of Zeus, new addition to Camp Half-Blood." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, that's not what I meant." I said frustrated, "I mean do you remember who I am?" I tried again. I understand why he wouldn't remember me. I look nothing like I did two years ago and Ivy Johnson I guess could be considered a very common name.

I watched his face closely. I saw confusion cross his face and he seemed like he was thinking very hard. I decided to help him a little. "Nico, think back to your life, ages 9 through 14." I said quietly. A few seconds later he opened his eyes, surprise clear on his face.

He stood up and walked over so he was standing right in front of me, looking down on me. He was a little under six feet tall, towering over my five foot five inches. "Dang, you've gotten tall." I said, looking up at him. Just then he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my gods Ivy, I never thought I'd see you again, I've missed you so much." He said into my hair.

"Nico… Can't… Breathe." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh. Sorry." He said putting me down.

"How come you never called?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry. I was mad. Blinded by anger. That's why I didn't call. I finally got over my anger the night of the winter dance and I was going to call you but, that was the night Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came to help Grover get me and Bianca to camp. I'm so sorry." He said hugging me lightly.

"It's okay Nico, I forgive you. How is B anyway? Where is she?" I asked.

"Ivy, there's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." He led me over to his bed and sat me down, then continued, "Ivy, Bianca is…dead." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Wha- H-how?" I stuttered. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I cried for a little while and Nico just sat there silently, rubbing my back, a few tears of his own falling. When I was done crying, Nico gave me another hug. Then we started to tell each other of some of the funny things that happened to us the past to years and talked about some funny pranks we pulled on the other students and the teachers at the academy.

"So where does this leave us?" Nico asked me. I had to think about it for a minute. Do I still love Nico? Of course I do, but not in the same way any more. I loved him more like a brother now and I'm going to tell him that.

"Nico, I love you, but not in that way. I love you like a brother. So that's your new role. The big brother that I never had. Agreed?" I said.

"Couldn't agree more." He replied and hugged me one more time. "Ivy, I don't think we should tell anyone that we know each other until the time is right." he said. I nodded and with that, I left the cabin.

I was on my way to the canoe lake when I was stopped by Chiron.

"Ivy will you please find Percy, I can't find him anywhere." He asked.

"Okay Chiron." I said. I had know idea where Percy could be so I went to his cabin and decided to wait there for him. On my way to his cabin I passed by Emily.

"I need to talk to you. Come by the archery range when you can. It's really important." she said.

I went to Percy's cabin and sat on his bunk. About five minutes later he walked in the door.

"Oh hey Percy Chiron told me to find you so I thought I'd just wait here for-" I started and then I noticed the state he was in. "Oh my gods Percy! What happened?" I asked him, worried.

The only thing I could understand between his broken sobbing was "gone… she's gone.."

"Percy, who's gone? Come on. Talk to me Percy. What's wrong."

"Annabeth… She's gone." He said a little more clearly.

"Oh my gods! Is she okay?" I asked.

"No Ivy, it's not like that. She didn't disappear, she left."

"Left? To where?" I asked getting really confused.

"Greece." he said. I stared at him for a second and then I pulled him into a hug.

He stopped sobbing and tears were silently falling down his face. We sat like that for a while, me soothing him and letting him ruin my shirt. Man, there was a lot of crying today. It surprised me to see Percy so vulnerable like this. I've always seen him all calm and collected. He must have really loved her to be this upset.

"Hey Percy?" I said a little while later.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I know you're probably gonna think this is really corny" she chuckled "but I want you to know that I'm always her for you no matter what." I reassured him.

This time he was the one to pull me into a hug. "I know. Thanks Ivy."

"No problem Percy. I have to go. I have to talk to Emily. She says it's really important." She said.

And with one last wave, I walked out of the door.

I have to talk to Emily about Percy and she said she needed to tell me something. I went over to archery. That's where she is right now.

"Emily." I said tapping on her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" she asked taking aim.

How am I supposed to tell her one of her best friends just broke her brother's heart?

She looked at me and saw my worried expression. "Ivy, just spit it out." She said, lowering her bow and scrutinizing me with her green eyes, just like Percy's. I cant believe I didn't see the similarities in them before, I mean she has the same hair as Percy- oh right Percy.

"Umm… well….. 'mworriedabouthim." I gushed.

"Ivy, speak at a human pace! Take a deep breath and try that again." Emily said.

"Annabeth left and now Percy is really upset and I'm worried about him." I said slower this time.

"I'm shocked that Annabeth left, but why is Percy so sad? Can't they keep a long distance relationship?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No Em, she broke up with him." I said sadly.

"Oh my God-s" she said, quickly adding the s to the end.

All I could do was nod. I couldn't believe she left either.

"I have to go talk to him." She demanded, trying to get past me.

"No Em, he needs to be alone for a little while. He was crying on my shoulder for the past few hours." I told her.

"So that's why your shirt's all stained." She realized. I nodded.

"so what did you need to tell me?" I asked her.

"I have to tell you in my cabin." she said.

"Don't you mean my cabin?" I said.

"Nope." She said then turned around. "Chiron!" she yelled getting his attention from where he was helping this kid aim his arrow properly. She pointed at me and Chiron nodded.

"So since when do you have your own cabin?" I inquired as we started walking towards the forest.

"Since a few minutes ago." She answered. By now we were about 30 meters into the forest then she stopped walking. "Look up." She said.

I looked up and beheld the most awesome thing ever. It was a giant tree house. "That's awesome!" I said amazed.

"I know, let's go in." she suggested.

She climbed the tree and got to the door of the tree house. She opened the door and disappeared inside. A few seconds later, she threw down a rope ladder. I climbed up. Inside was a bunk bed and a few bean bag chairs. Emily walked over and sat on her bed and I sat in one of the bean bag chairs.

"So I talked to Chiron about my dream last night. And I told him about my dad and Percy being my twin and everything and he said he knew the moment he saw me. He said that Aphrodite was right and that I need to tell my dad myself. I asked him how I was supposed to do that." she said.

"and..." I prompted.

"He said that I need a quest."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry it's taken so long to update. I was grounded :( so this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! the prophecy!Plz read and rerview!**

_Recap: "So I talked to Chiron about my dream last night. And I told him about my dad and Percy being my twin and everything and he said he knew the moment he saw me. He said that Aphrodite was right and that I need to tell my dad myself. I asked him how I was supposed to do that." she said._

"_and..." I prompted._

"_He said that I need a quest."_

Ivy POV

My thoughts were a huge jumble. "Really? So soon? I mean we just got to camp yesterday and you already have a quest!" I said surprised. She just nodded her head silently. Obviously she was as surprised as I was. I sat there waiting. "So, are you going to tell me the prophecy?" I asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes, remembering.

_"Children of oceans and of the storm,_

_Will walk a path that's so well worn._

_An innocent soul the queen shall keep'_

_That of a hero whose friends will weep._

_Trials and turbulence they're sure to face,_

_All to complete this fatal race._

_The truth will end her perfect ways,_

_A second to late will end their days."_

"That sounds like fun." I said sarcastically. I use sarcasm all the time, but especially when I'm mad, scared, or freaked out. I think I'm definitely freaked out and scared right now. I don't like showing when I'm scared or freaked so I use sarcasm to cover it. When I'm mad I use sarcasm just because it comes out that way I guess. Sarcasm is my ally. Well back to the matter at hand. The prophecy.

"Well I'm guessing someone is scared, mad, or freaked. You know it's no use to even use sarcasm with me. I know it's meaning," Dang it! She knows me too well.

"I'm sorry, force of habit. But doesn't that prophecy scare you at all?" I asked.

"Of course it's scary but I know it's the right thing to do," she replied confidently.

"Okay, let's analyze this prophecy. What was the first line," I asked, completely focused and in my element. I'm really good at figuring things like this out.

"'Children of oceans and of the storm,' I wonder what that means?" she said.

"I think I might know," I said deep in thought. She stared at me a few seconds before becoming frustrated.

"Well don't keep it to yourself!" she shouted at me.

"I think that line means that the people on the quest will be all the sons and daughters of Poseidon and the sons and daughters of Zeus that are at camp by the time we leave. Get it? Poseidon: oceans, Zeus: storms." I explained.

"That makes sense. How about, 'Will walk a path that's so well worn.'?" she inquired.

"I think it means that wherever we're going to, has been traveled to many times before, therefore making the path 'so well worn'." I replied.

"That makes sense too. What about 'An innocent soul the queen shall keep,

That of a hero whose friends will weep.'?" She asked me.

"Well obviously someone will be taken but there's no way of finding out who will be the taker and who will be the taken. Wow, that sounds so ominous, 'the taken', sounds like the title of a horror movie. That's-"

"IVY!" she yelled at me "Stay on track please!"

"Sorry." I whispered sheepishly. "So yeah, someone will be taken and their friends will be sad. The next line is kinda tricky, Trials and turbulence they're sure to face, All to complete this fatal race. Well not really but I think it basically means that this quest will not be easy, at all." I said in a rush.

"Now the last line, 'The truth will end her perfect ways, A second to late will end their days.' That doesn't sound too good. I wonder whose perfect ways we'll be ending." She wondered.

"Good question," I said to myself. "Well, who are the other two people you're bringing on the quest?" I asked.

"What do you mean other people? There's only supposed to be three and there's already three, since Thalia left today and probably won't be back by the time we leave for the quest, so that leaves me, you and Percy." She said.

"I know that but your supposed to pick two people, and you didn't really pick me and Percy." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Then I pick Nico and Annabeth." She said without hesitation.

"Um….. Emily, in case you've forgotten already, ANNABETH MOVED TO GREECE!" I yelled in her face. "I mean, even if she were here, why would you want her to come. She hurt your brother, bad. Speaking of Percy, I'm going to go check on him." I said softer, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, I know Annabeth hurt Percy, but she's still one of my best friends, and aren't you going to ask me why I chose Nico?" She asked.

I decided to humor her, "Why'd you choose Nico?"

"Because he's nice and built me this tree house." She said, gesturing around to her new "cabin".

"I think someone has a crush." I teased, starting the climb down the ladder.

"Do not!" she yelled at me but just before she was out of my sight, I saw her wink at me. A wink like that from her is my way of knowing that she means the exact opposite of what she saying. So she does like Nico. At the thought of her and Nico together, I felt a sharp pang of sadness and anger in my chest. Jealousy? No, I can't possibly be jealous, I got over Nico a long time ago. Didn't I?

The last few weeks went by really fast. Most of my time I had been training of course, but every spare minute of my time was spent with Percy, trying to pull him out of this black hole state he was slipping into when Annabeth left. He's a lot better now; he seems to have almost forgotten about what she did to him, which is a good thing. He's been telling me about all his quests. At first whenever he would say Annabeth's name or have to talk about her in detail, he would kind of grimace or flinch a little bit, but now, it seems like he's not even acknowledging that he's talking about the girl who broke his heart, just an old friend.

I think I'm really starting to like Percy, and not just like but like like. He's nice, funny, and sweet. I wonder how Emily would take the fact that I like like her twin brother. I wonder if it would make things awkward between me and her. Well more awkward then it started being when she started going out with Nico. She doesn't know that Nico and I dated; we are planning not to tell her until we feel the time is right.

Well, time to get ready for my first capture the flag.

Emily POV (of the last few weeks)

All my time the last few weeks have been spent either training or with Nico. We decided to hold off the quest until Annabeth finishes her first semester at school. We would always just hang out in my tree house and listen to music. Whenever it was time for him to go, I would always give him a peck on the cheek, trying to make him more comfortable about sharing his feelings. I knew that he liked me and I liked him too, but I wanted to see if he could get over his nerves and tell me how he felt and waited for him to make the first move. He tried to.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on my bed listening to music Nico turned to me and started to talk. "Emily I- I want you to know that i- I really li-"_

_I cut him off with a peck on the lips. "I really like you too Nico." I said, chuckling at him._

"_That's a relief." He said chuckling also. He leaned in and kissed me again. When we were done he asked, "Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Sure." I said._

_(end Flashback)_

Time to get ready for my first capture the flag.

**a/n: again I'm really really truly sorry it took so long to update. Plz R&R. thnx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: IMPORTANT! READ! A slight change. It's summer! So they don't have to go back to school soon. Pretend they met Alecto somewhere else, not in school and it's the beginning of june. I'm so sooooo sorry for not updating guys! I was busy this summer and with school just starting I've been really busy with home work so plz don't kill me!**

I can't wait for capture the flag! I was on my way out of my tree house when my iPhone beeped. I walked over and picked it up of my bed. I had a new email. It was from my dance teacher. It read:

_Dear Emily,_

_ As you know, it is time to start working on your piece for competition in the fall. This year you will have your solo as always but you will also do a partner dance. I gave your partner your email address and told him to email you as soon as he could. I won't tell you who it is but I'll tell you that you do know him. I look forward to seeing the piece ASAP._

_ Sincerily, _

_ Ms. Donna_

Just then I got another email. I didn't recognize the email adress so it was obviously either some stalker or my dance partner. It said:

_Dear Emily,_

_ It's your dance partner. You probably thought that we would not be able to meet up this summer but you are wrong. You see I am at your camp with you and by the time you are done reading this, I will be standing under the trap door of your tree house. See you in a minute._

_ Goodbye, _

_ Your partner._

_P.S. im not a stalker_

Oh Gods, who could it be? I started to run through all of the guys that I know from dance. Just then I heard someone call from outside.

"Emily! Emily!" I heard the familiar voice call. I opened my trap door and looked down and couldn't believe who was sitting down there.

"Aaron!" I yelled surprised.

"The one and only! Now please let me in the ground is very uncomfortable." He said standing up. I nodded telling him to come in and he started up the ladder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once he was in and sitting on a beanbag chair.

"Son of Apollo and also I'm your dance partner." He told me.

"Ah. I see. So you must be a great archer." I said.

"Yep." He replied. "So do you want to practice the dance?"

"Um… sure but you haven't taught me anything yet." I pointed out.

"I haven't taught you anything because you already know the dance. And so do I." He told me with a small smile.

"What are you talking about? The only couple dance that we both know is… no way! Yes! I love that song! It is the most perfect dance too! What are you waiting for! Put on the song!"

"Calm down Emily! Go change while I put on the song, you can't dance with jeans." He said chuckling.

I ran to my room and changed into some stretchy pants, a sports bra and a really baggy off the shoulder t-shirt. I took off my shoes so I was just in my socks, that way it was easier to turn on my carpet. I walked back into the living room, pulling my hair up into a haphazard bun.

Aaron was standing over by my stereo, plugging in his iPod. We cleared a space big enough for us to dance in and got in the starting position for the dance. Aaron pressed play on the remote and threw it over too the couch.

A few seconds later, Christina Perri's "The Lonely" started to play from my awesome sound system. **(a/n: If you guys wanna see the dance, on youtube look up "Jess and Kathryn the lonely) it should be the first one there.)**

The song was coming to an end. Me and Aaron came together in our ending pose, out bodies close together and our faces inches apart. We stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing hard.

I looked into Aaron's eyes and realized just how much I missed my best friend.

The slam of the trap door opening broke me out of my thoughts.

"Emily, Chiron told me too come check on you since you weren't there for capture…" he stopped right in the middle of his sentence once he saw me and Aaron standing so close together. I immediately stepped away from him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll see you around Emily." Then he climbed back out of the trap door. I followed him.

"Nico wait! I can explain!" I yelled after him, following him to the pavilion.

"What is there to explain Emily! I saw you two! Standing so close!" he said rounding on me.

"Nothing happened Nico! He's my dance partener! Why don't you trust me!" I yelled.

"I do trust you! I just don't like seeing you like that with other guys!" he said, yelling now too.

"Stop being a jealous pig!" I screamed. He didn't say anything for a while and I started to calm down. "I'm sorry Nico, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, trying to fix this before either of us does anything drastic. But obviously, Nico wasn't done.

"Good because I didn't deserve to be yelled at." He replied angrily. That just made me furious all over again.

"You. Didn't. Deserve it? The Hades you didn't! You accuse me of cheating, when you should know that I like you way too much to do that, and you have the _nerve_ to say that you don't deserve to be yelled at!" I yelled. "Nico, if you can't trust me and believe that there's no reason to be jealous, then I think we're done." I said calmly and I walked back to the tree house. I climbed up to the door and opened it to reveal Aaron sitting on my beanbag chair waiting for me.

"Emily, I really want to tell you something." Aaron said.

"Not right now Aaron, I really just need to think." I told him.

Why are guys always so jealous? Why can't they just trust their girlfriends? My life is a mess right now. I had to break up with my boyfriend because he was jealous, I have competition to rehearse for, I had this quest coming up that pretty much said one of my friends might die, my old best friend who left me will be on said quest and is coming back in a month with her new boyfriend, Jason who is also a half-blood. And last but oh so definitely not least, Ivy and Percy started dating not a day after me and Nico did like two weeks ago. Best friend +twin brother = complications.

"Actually, I need to talk to you now. It's really important." Aaron said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorta part of this organization type thingy and I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

"Depends, what is it?" I asked.

"The AoA." he told me.

"What does that stand for?" I inquired.

"It stands for the angels of aphrodite. We meet regularly with the goddess aphrodite herself. She gives us missions to do. For the missions we have to bring together couples that were always meant to be together." he explained.

"Sounds awesome! When can I start?" my day just got infinitely better.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I think none of you guys are reading this considering the lack of reviews and hits so I really have no one to apologize to for the wait besides Emily, so sorry! Review if you read this so I know you are still out there people. It doesn't need to be anything long, just a smiley face or something so I know you're there. Now onto the story.**

Ivy POV

"That was so much fun!" I said, grabbing Percy's hand after capture the flag. This was my first capture the flag game ever. Nico fell in step next to us. Me and Nico decided not to tell Percy and Emily about us until we thought it was the right time.

"Hey. Did either of you see Emily during the game?" he asked us and we both shook our heads no.

"Nico! Go find Emily and tell her that next time she decides to skip something that she needs to talk to me first." Chiron said. Nico nodded and took off in the direction of her tree house.

"Why do you think she skipped the game? She told me she was excited." Percy asked me as we were walking to my cabin.

"Well it's about time for her show for dance. Maybe she was rehearsing." I told him.

"Probably." He agreed. We sat on my bed for awhile, playing 20 questions, just learning more about each other, when all of a sudden Nico burst into the room rambling about "stupid dance partners" and about how he messed up. He screamed and kicked my door frame.

"Dude! That's my cabin your hurting!" I told him. He muttered a sorry and started pacing around my cabin, still muttering to himself. I couldn't hear him but I heard a few words that sounded like Emily, dance partner, stupid and some words that I cant and won't repeat. "Nico sit and tell us what's wrong." I said soothingly walking over to him and placing my hand on his arm. A spark ran through my hand but I ignored it, me and him were the past. He relaxed at my touch and I led him to sit down on the bed beside me, Percy on my other side.

Once he was comfortable he went into the story of how he found Emily and Aaron in her tree house and how he jumped to conclusions then made her mad when she was trying to fix things. Sometimes Nico can be so stupid.

There was only one thing I could do to fix this, I needed to talk to Emily.

"Excuse me for a few minutes guys." I said and left the cabin.

As I made my way to her tree house, I could her music getting louder. When I stood under her trap door I called out, "EMILY!"

The music paused and I heard her say "Come in Ivy!" I walked up the ladder and opened the door. There in the middle of the room, stood Emily and Aaron.

"Ivy, this is-" I cut her off.

"Aaron. I know. You talk about him enough. Pictures, stories." Aaron smiled. "That's not a good thing." I said in a serious and mean tone. "I need to talk to you Emily, like now." I said and practically dragged her out of the tree house and out of hearing range of Aaron.

"I think you should give Nico a second chance." I told her straight forward. There's no sense in beating around the bush.

She seemed shocked for a minute, then she composed herself. I would have been shocked to if I were her, I never meddle in people's relationship.

"Why should I give him a second chance. He was rude and mean to me when I didn't deserve it." She defended herself.

"You should because he's a great guy." I explained.

"Oh! And you know this how?" she retorted, raising the level of her voice. Great. Now her attitude is coming out. I always thought it was cool the way she used it to defend herself but I've never had it directed towards me before. Two words, not fun. This was not going to be pretty. When people fight with me, it's really hard for me to stay calm.

"Because I… I just do okay!" I said, my voice rising also. That was close. I almost said because I knew him longer.

"How!" she screamed.

"Because he is!" I screamed back. There was a crowd forming now, including Nico and Percy, they all obviously heard the yelling.

"If he's such a great guy then why don't you date him!"

"Because I can't love him anymore!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. There it is. The slip up I knew was coming. Gosh, if only I had left out the "anymore" part.

I pushed past her and ran to my cabin, tears stinging my eyes. I burst into my cabin and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and let the tears fall, silent sobs racking my form.

What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be this upset over something that's the past. And why did I say can't? Can't as in I do but I shouldn't? Or can't as in it's impossible to? Do I still love Nico? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ivy! I know you're in there! We need to talk!" Percy called from the outside of my door.

"It's open." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

I had my eyes closed so I didn't see him walk in but I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I secured my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Percy I meant to tell you. I really did." I said between sobs.

"It's okay Ivy just fully explain to me and we can put this all behind us." he told me. And I did. I told him about when me and Nico dated and when we broke up and how we were going to tell him and Emily.

"I really hope you forgive me for not telling you right away." I said once I was done.

"Of course I forgive you Ivy." He said.

I chuckled. "You are too forgiving for your own good." I told him.

**A/n: yay! The chapter's done. More about Nico, Aaron and Emily next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hey guys! Again, sorry it took so long to update! My only thing I can use as an excuse is that life has been hectic lately. My cousin left for the airforce today so I've spent the last two weeks spending as much time with him as possible. Hope you guys understand and can forgive me!**

Emily POV

I'm confused. Like, really confused. And that saying something cause I usually always know what's going on with my best friends. What did Ivy mean when she said she couldn't love Nico anymore?

I made my way back to my tree house and decided to talk to her later. I sat down in a beanbag chair to just think.

I've known Emily since we were fourteen and she has never had a boyfriend during that time until now. She said she only had one boyfriend before I knew her and she said that she loved him very much but she had to move away from him. She never told me his name. Could that guy have been Nico?

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knocking on the tree house door. "Emily, can I come in? We need to talk." I heard Ivy call from outside.

"Yeah, come in." I called back. She pushed open the trap door and climbed in, sitting down in a chair across from me. We sat in an uncomfortable silence, I didn't like it. Me and ivy were always comfortable with each other, we're best friends. After a few minutes, I decided to say something. As I opened my mouth to speak, so did she. I thought she should be the one to start this conversation so I gestured for her to continue.

"Emily, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you right away. But Nico and I-" she started, but I cut her off mid sentence.

"Let me guess! Nico is the guy you were madly in love with before you moved here?" I said. She seemed shocked for a moment that I had figured it out but she quickly got over it and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No. I'm a little put off that you didn't trust me enough to tell me but I'm not mad." I admitted.

"Really? But, I lied to you. You always said that one of the things you hated most was when people lied to you. And, its not that I didn't trust you, because I do. Me and Nico were going to tell you but we were waiting for the right time."

"Well, I was mad at you when I first figured it out but I got over it because you're my best friend and I know you had your reasons. But Nico on the other hand, is in so much trouble. As my boyfriend he should have told me from the beginning." I said, explaining my anger for the little nimrod. He is not on my good list right now. First the jealousy and then he was hiding things from me. I can't believe him.

I cut myself off from my inner rant, remembering that Ivy was there. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. And made you upset." I apologized.

"It's totally fine, you had every right to yell at me. I shouldn't have been pushing you too give Nico a second chance if you didn't want to." She told me. then something occurred to me.

"Did you talk to Percy about you and Nico yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. He came and talked to me in my cabin after I ran off. He was very forgiving. I feel like I don't deserve his kindness sometimes." She explained.

"You both are good people. You deserve each other. Even though I think its weird that you're dating my brother and we're best friends, I'm still happy for you guys." I told her.

"Awwww! Thanks Emmy!" she said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ivy… can't… breathe." I said between gasps. She let me go and smiled sheepishly. "My gods you need to learn not to squeeze so tight." I told her.

We just hung out for like ten minutes, listening to music and stuff before there was another knock and the door.

"Emily, can I come in? We need to talk!" I heard Nico yell over the music.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled back.

"Please Emily! I'm sorry!" he yelled but I ignored him and turned up the music. Ivy gave me a quizzical look.

"If he wants my forgiveness, he's going to have to work for it." I explained. She just chuckled.

I have no idea how long we were hanging out for but a while later, there was another knock on the door. I paused the music. "Go away Nico!" I yelled.

"It's me, Aaron!" I heard Aaron call back.

"Come on in Aaron!" I told him.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Ivy said standing up.

"Hey Emily, Ivy." Aaron greeted as he climbed in the tree house.

"Bye guys." Ivy said on her way down. "Oh and Aaron?" she said, sticking her head back up through the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

"Sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. I was just a little upset." She apologized.

"It's totally fine. No hard feelings." He reassured her and smiled. She smiled back and left the tree house, closing the door.

"I'm glad you two can get along. My best friends can be friends. So what's up?" I asked him.

"It's time for your first AoA meeting."

**a/n: I know its been forever since I updated and I wish I could have made it longer but I need to consult my friend about the meeting so sorry guys! I'll up date as soon as I can, I promise!**


End file.
